Randolph
Randolph is the headmaster and professor at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy in seasons 1 to 5, and represent two of the Three Mages that protected the Dragon of Time. He teaches classes on: History of Wizardry, Contracting Magic, Barrier Magic and Magical Creature Ecology/Biology. Story Background The role of the three mages has been passed down generation after generation among the great mages in accordance with the First King's orders. Randolph lived his whole life with both a daytime and a nighttime form, while his daytime self is the successor of the second mage that protected the Dragon of Time, his Nighttime self is the successor of the third mage. Thus the mysterious woman who appears in the East Forest being Randolph himself. In Seasons In Klaus The Sequel (which was the first sequel to be released) is learned that he was retiring, saying it was time for him to leave the Academy. In Elias The Sequel, is mentioned by Drago that he was not retiring on his own free will but being sacked. In season 6, which began with the release of Zeus' route, a new headmaster, Willem V. Rembrandt, was already appointed. In season 9, it's mentioned in Rex's route by Klaus that, although his former student Drago is dead, he still wants to hunt down the Hawkeye organization, as an attempt to emend his past errors with Drago. He seemed to be staying in Queensblade. Liz goes to see him with Rex and he tells her about the Tower of Memories and a little of Memorio, but he says he can't tell much of him since he never actually met him. In Gray's route, he was called back to the Academy to help with Gray's (Memorio's) situation. He reveals that he's as old as the land of Gedonelune itself since the First King granted him eternal life to guard the land. He comments that maybe there might be some answers for Gray's situation in the Tower of Sorrow. At first, they're all confident that Randolph could help them to ward off the darkness surrounding the Eastern Forest. However, Randolph mentions that his eternal life as well as his magic is all linked to Gedonelune and, after leaving it, he felt his magic had weakened, which meant that he wasn't going to be able to ward off the magic. Personality Having a playful side, he is tolerant and considerate towards the students. And he has such a good nature and humble personality that he's seen as a father to most of the students. It's mentioned in Elias The Sequel that because of his forgiving personality he let one of the students to go evil and because this former student was giving the Ministry so much trouble, they asked Randolph his resignation. However towards the end of this route, Randolph mentions to Liz and Elias that although it's true the Ministry had asked this, he'd made the decision to leave the academy because he didn't want to be abide by it and wanted to go out and see the world. Magical Abilities As a descendant of two from the former mages of the Tower of Sorrow, Randolph have 2 forms, changing magically at night and day time. Trivia *Randolph passes down his familiar Carbuncle to Liz Hart in The Tower of Sorrow Mystery Series. *He created the magic book Grimoire. Gallery Randolph_01_l_bishou.png|sprites Randolph_02_u_bishou.png Randolph_03_l_bishou.png Randolph_04_u_bishou.png randolph.png|profile Character_rare03.png|profile randolph screencap.PNG Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Teachers Category:Headmasters